Everything has changed
by bf142128
Summary: Everyone comes to terms with their feelings. Everything comes out, and the lies that come with it, all fall apart. In the end, it's Haruhi's choice. But will the lies that stay hidden end up having her choose the wrong person? HaruhiXWhoknows! It's all a game right now to me so come and find out my friends. Everyone will be involved in this fanfic. Not just those four characters
1. When Everything Changed

As I stared into her soft brown eyes, I knew I couldn't hide it anymore. I had only come to realize it this morning, but I love her. I love her in more of a family way. I love her past that, to a place where one can only hope to go, to feel. And at first, I fought my father on this, he wants me to marry her, my lovely Haruhi. But now I know that I do want her as mine. I want her as only mine, no one else's. Now I understand, why I never wanted the Twins around her, why I always wanted to protect her, why I was always so jealous. That one thing turned my whole life around. And now I will never be able to change it. The way she looks at me right now, with tears of sadness in her eyes, even I, am at fault. I have fallen for a lovely dove, and now she has ran from me hurt and alone. All because of what I have done. Oh I never wanted to hurt her...

...

*Earlier that week*

"Headmaster you wanted to see me" I say to my father, a rather withdrawn man. "Yes, Tamaki I did, you see since you broke off your last engagement, which was your grandmother's choice, it is now my turn to present you with possible suitors for you, if you do indeed take over the family business" He says. I hold my composure on the outside, but on the inside I am dying. I never wanted to be engaged but the thought of having a ring on my finger this young is something I did only out of necessity. "father?" I say "Call me headmaster, it is more withdrawn." He says. "Right Headmaster, No need to rush you, sir, but I have to get to my club soon, so may we move as quickly as possible on this matter?" I ask. "Ah right, that host club of yours, if it doing well?" He asks "Well sir, our profits have doubled over the last 2 months." I say "Is that so?" He says "Yes and out club meeting starts right after school, so I have fifteen minutes until I am to be at the club room" I say.

"Well then I'll move this right along then. So far, and I have been looking for months now, since the engagement was broken off, I have only one strong contender, and she goes to school here. Top of her class, a hard worker" And as hes saying this, all I can think about is how he seems to be describing my precious little girl, Haruhi "And has high goals for herself in the future. You may recognize her, she is in your Host Club after all." Cold. Icy cold. The color drains from my face as I say "Haruhi"


	2. Facing the Facts

"Yes, Haruhi Fujioka, I believe that, even though she is of no attainable wealth now, she will be in the future. In fact, she has enough potential to create a new global empire. Her goal, if my information is correct, is to become a lawyer, well considering how driven she is to succeed, she will most likely branch out to create her own law firm once she has gained enough reputation. She could run one of the highest up lawyer firms in the country. She has remarkable talents for her age, especially coming from a non-wealthy family. And your grandmother agrees." My father says. I have become paralyzed. I cannot move, nor think. Haruhi. Me and her... Together. That can't be possible. No. I'm... I'm like a father to her, she said so... No... She said... She said I reminded her of her father... "Sir... Haruhi and I, we are just friends, and everyone in the host club is like family to me" I say "Don't fool yourself. The host club may, or may not, live past your stay at Ouran Private High School. But not only have I been able to see the way you look at her, but everyone else has to. Ask some of your friends in your silly little club. Or maybe just open your eyes."

Then the bell rings, the sound resonating through the office. "Well you best be off to your host club. Goodbye now" The Headmaster says. "Goodbye headmaster" I say and I walk out. As I walk through the halls, my thoughts bounce off of the sides of my head. I couldn't... Have feelings for Haruhi can I? I mean, she is... family to me... Family I wouldn't do anything to lose. No I can't think like this, I can't like her, we are too good of friends... So what if I'm fiercely protective of her? So what if I get this strong urge to kill every guy who talks to her...? Just friends. Good... good friends... What about when... No. Don't go there Tamaki. No. So what If I get flustered around her sometimes... That's not important... I mean for months I had dreams about her, after I saw her changing, after I knew she was a girl. So what. I'm sure if it were any other girl it would be the same. Yeah. I only like her as a friend. Just friends...

I walk into Music Room 3 and I realize that I'm late. Well I'm never going to hear the end of this, but as I walk in, only Kyouya Ootori is there. I sit down, and I ask what I know he will know the answer to. "Hey Kyouya... Do I... Like... Haruhi?" He looks at me. Then he bursts out into laughter.


	3. The Revalation

"Kyouya!" I say completely insulted by how he responded "So you finally figured it out" Kyouya says. "Figured what out? I just asked you a question and as your king I demand you answer" I say, slightly embarrassed. "Everyone has known you liked Haruhi, ever since you found out she's a girl. It was obvious. Except to Haruhi and yourself of course." Kyouya says. Shock rippled through me as I realize my father was right. I feel myself deflate as my feeling begin to sink in. "Oh come on now Tamaki, get out of the corner. It's all right" Kyouya says "No it's not" I say "My father wants me to become engaged to her. And I don't know what to do"

Kyouya looks at me with this odd look in his eye "Oddly enough, my father said the same to me, although I have never liked Haruhi, she would bring in a new perspective. I did consider it, however I found that there is little or no likelihood it would work out, we bicker too much. Beside she'd compliment you better, of course there are the twins to worry about" Kyouya said "WHAT DID THOSE TWO SCOUNDRELS DO TO MY LITTLE... She not my little girl. She's not... Mine... What do the Twins want with her?" I ask and Kyouya just looks at me "I think you know what they want, or at least what one of them wants" He said. I sigh and look down... "They want Haruhi. And I have no authority over them, or her, to stop them for seeing each other in the future... Because we aren't family... And she's not my daughter... She's... My crush?!"

The doors burst open. And Haruhi rushes in. "I'm sorry Tamaki, Kyouya, we were held up after class, the twins should be here soon."


	4. Haruhi

When I saw her face, I realize what everyone has said. Haruhi. I mean, how could I not know? She is so... Oblivious. And beautiful. And she's her. No one could replace her in my heart. How could I not have known?!

Kyouya coughs and says "Welcome back Haruhi, our guests will be arriving soon, so go and get changed. Time is of the essence" She smiles and I melt. Then she looks at me "Tamaki, you're not dressed yet! You're always dressed first! Well then, I guess I will just have to beat that record then, since no one else is dressed yet." That broke me out of my own head. "Oh no you don't" I say! "My Little... I mean you will not take my prestigious title away from me" And Haruhi and I bolt toward the dressing room. I grab me and Haruhi's costumes and I bolt into a changing room. Haruhi is right behind me, and she knows what I did. "TAMAKI! GIVE ME MY COSTUME!" She yells and I laugh "You're never going to get it from me, not until I change!" I TAMAKI I WILL WALK IN THERE AND TAKE IT FROM YOU!" She yells and I laugh, sliding off my shirt.

"You'd be too embarrassed to do that, besides, what would happen if I am naked?" I say in a way to innocent voice. Then I shake my head. No. What am I doing? I can't- And then Haruhi rips open the changing room curtain, walks in. Grabs her costume from my hand and says "you're not naked and I am more scared of what Kyouya would do if I walked out there without my costume on" she says, and shudders slightly. I suddenly want to hold her, protect her from whatever she pictured in her head of what Kyouya would do.

"But you didn't know I wasn't naked, so you risked walking in on me changing. Why would that be?" I say, staring into her eyes. She smiles "Well now we're even." I must be looking at her funny because she says "Well you're the one who walked in on me changing which exposed me to being a female, which apparently is a big deal" She says and I laugh. Now this will haunt my dreams for months. "Yes I defiantly noticed you're a girl." I flinch. I cannot believe I just said that. "And you defiantly notice that I'm a guy. Yeah gender defiantly matters" I say and she laughs. "Whatever you say Tamaki" She said.

I gasp, but I try to hide it with a cough. It doesn't work. "What happened Tamaki?" She asks. "What do you mean?" I say. I can't have just thought that. No oh gosh no. She didn't mean it in that way "You gasped, as if I had said something utterly shocking." She said and I smile "I just realized" I said "That you're falling for my host charm." "Tamaki I-" "No need to worry my dear" I move so we have very little space in between us, I bring my hand up and caress her face. "It has happened before and it will happen again. Don't worry, I'll keep this between me and you, those pesky little twins will never get to you. We will be together forever. I can just see it" I say.


	5. Changing Room

Haruhi laughs. "Stop goofing around Tamaki!" She says "I'm going to change now" she turns to walk away, but I grab her arm "Or... You could change in here; I would turn around if you'd feel more comfortable." I say it in a soft, seductive voice. She hit me. "Stop it Tamaki!" she says with a laugh. "I was being completely serious" Tamaki says. She looks at me with a quizzical stare in her eyes. Figuring out if I truly am serious or not. Thoughts bounce around in my head when my theater brain takes me to a place I love.

I and Haruhi are in the changing room. I turn my back to her as she changes, when I hear a small voice say "Tamaki, I can't seem to get these buttons to button on this outfit, would you help me?" She says. I turn around and I see she's looking at me with those big brown eyes of hers. "Sure" I say and I gently turn her around. I see the buttons go all the way down to her lower back. I lean slightly forward and whisper softly in her ear "Or I could help you out of it." I say she gasps and I say "Why did you gasp? I didn't say something utterly shocking did I?" I say and I turn her back around and I press her delicate lips to mine, her arms reach to wrap around my-

"Tamaki" a hand waves in front of my face. "What?" I ask. Haruhi sighs "I asked you to turn around" She said. I turn around begrudgingly and when I know she's not looking at me I peek over my shoulder at her, she is taking her top off, so I can only see her tank top and bra. A shudder runs through my veins as I try not to sigh. Then I turn around and start getting ready myself. I won't invade her privacy like that. I like her too much for that. After I slide on the finishing touches of my costume, I can hear her still struggling with hers. I'm sure she's modest at that point and I say "Need some help?" She glances up and sees me looking; she blushes slightly and says "Yeah maybe... It's these stupid buttons, I can't reach them all." She glances down, her blush growing.

I walk over to her, closer and I say "Here I've got it under control now." and I turn around. The buttons go down to her middle back. I start at the bottom and work my way up, every once and awhile brushing her skin. She's tense about it, but so am I. I am under control, but I feel the strong urge to turn her around and kiss her senseless. Though I won't. I have to win her over, not scare her away. "All done" I say. Did she notice the strain in my voice? "Thank you Tamaki" She says, and I know I noticed hers. Her voice was tense and slightly higher than normal. I smile and say "The others must be waiting for us, come on let's go" I grab her wrist, I would grab her hand, but I wouldn't be able to handle the rejection. And we walk out. Everyone has finally arrived. And everyone is dressed.


	6. I'm Sorry Tamaki

When we walk in I say out to the people "Don't worry your King has arrived, with the fare maiden of course" Haruhi hits me again, rolling her eyes at my extravagance. Kyouya says "Well we're about to open the doors so you're right on time" I smile and I realize I'm still holding Haruhi's wrist when she says "Tamaki... You're still holding my wrist" She says. I drop her wrist instantly. "Sorry Haruhi! I just forgot I was holding it that's all... Nothing to see here, just some good friends talking and-" "Tamaki are you alright?" Haruhi asks "You seem a bit tense." I laugh, though strained "Of course I'm alright! I am Tamaki after all, why don't you go help your lovely guests. We have work to do!" I say in a sing songy voice. Haruhi laughs again, then she says "Oh wait Tamaki"

I bite the inside of my cheek, what will she say to me? "You're not completely dressed" she says as she hands me the band to go around my head. "And that makes ME the first one dressed" she says. Her words sink in and I move to my corner. And start growing mushrooms. She must feel guilty or something because Haruhi comes over and gently puts her hand on my back, making my breath hitch in my throat. "I'm sorry Tamaki-Senpi; I didn't mean to hurt you feelings, would you please come out. Everyone's missing you." She says.

I bounce right up in the air "I know. No one was missing me except YOU!" I point my finger at Haruhi. "You missed my bright and energetic attitude and you needed it to bring this place back to life! For you Haruhi, I will do anything." I bow to her, and she blushes "It wasn't just me who missed you, but your attitude I did see missing from the entire group, some come out and get to your clients" She says "Right away, Miss. Haruhi, Your wish is my command" I say and I walk over to my table full of waiting girls. And none of them, could ever, mean more to me, then Haruhi, who would soon be mine.


	7. The Storm

After another day at the Host Club, I have never been more distracted in my entire life. She was everywhere today, when I turn my head one way, she was there and then I turned my head the other she appeared again. How she does it, I don't know, but she is so amazing. I mean she's a natural with the girls that much I can admit. But she's even better with us. But someday soon, when everyone finds out that she's a girl, well, we'll be inseparable.

"Tamaki?" A girl asks in front of me. "Yes my little princess" I say "You seem distracted, is something wrong?" she asks. I move quick as a cheetah and wrap her in my arms, my mouth inches from her ear, "Nothing's wrong, how could it ever be wrong? You beauty astounds me and I am trapped in your everlasting light." I say, before twirling her back into her seat. Every girl is giggling, I glance over at Haruhi, she was glancing at us out of the corner of her eye, she doesn't seem upset, but we all know how well she can hid what she doesn't want others to see.

I start talking to the girls again when Haruhi appears next to me, I see worry in her eye as she says "Tamaki I have to go, I'll be back tomorrow. Bye" She says and she grabs her stuff and starts to run away. I excuse myself to run after her when I see out the window. Dark gloomy skies, High humidity, I should have known. A thunderstorm. I break into a run as soon as I am away from eyes shot from everyone in the room. I rush after her, and I barely catch up to her as she is leaving the front door.

"Haruhi!" I say, out of breath. "Tamaki I have to go, I have to-" "I know, I just was going to offer to give you a ride, I won't let you walk home in this, not while it is that bad outside" I say. She about to say something when s quiet roll of thunder goes through. I wrap my arms around her and she's trembling. I pull out my phone and I say into it "Pull the car around front, and hurry!" I say as another roll of thunder screams through the night. I hold trembling Haruhi in my arms, and I see the car pull up. I gently move Haruhi into the car and I sit down myself, right next to her. Her head in my chest my arms around her, protecting her, from the things I can't control. I shut the door and tell the driver where to go. And soon enough we are there. I carry her up the stairs as she shakes as the rain falls down from the sky above. I grab her key and I open the door. I bring her to the couch and I set her down, grabbing a blanket from nearby. And covering her.

She looks up at me with those big brown eyes, her scared eyes, and I bring her closer to me. When the next roll of thunder hits and she jumps I say "Shh Haruhi listen to my heart. Focus on my heart beat. Close your eyes. Ignore everything. Just you and me and my heartbeat" She nods and over the next, 7 minutes, she falls asleep, head against my chest. I lay her down, on the couch, with her facing me. She snuggles in before I can move, and I hold her, deciding that if I go, and she wakes up, she won't call me, she will try to handle it on her own. So I hold her tight and as the storm rages on, she sleeps soundly, in my arms. And I think. This is what it would be like. Minus the thunderstorm. I could hold her, whenever I wanted, I could sleep next to her, and Kiss her lips and- After that I fall asleep.

When I wake up in the morning, Haruhi is still asleep. Snuggled into me, she looks so comfortable, so peaceful I don't want to wake her. So beautiful. She's what every guy falls in love with, especially me. I think, and that jolts me. Did I say...? Love? When I think of the word love, the host club, my family, my friends, and then Haruhi has her own special category. I use to think... That it was because she was my daughter, and I dotted on her because she was the only daughter in the 'family'. But now... I realize it. I am in love. I pull out my phone, and check the time. 7:33 in the morning. Wait a second where is Ranka? Shouldn't he have come home by now?


	8. Breakfast

When I woke up the second time, it was Haruhi shaking my arm. "Tamaki... You stayed the night..." She said "Yeah I guess I did" I say with a small smile on my face. "Isn't anyone going to be worried?" She asks. I think. No one is going to notice. No one cares enough to notice... "No they will think I stayed and hung out with Kyouya or something" I say.

I see her eyes narrow slightly. "You could have left you know, I would have been fine" she says, and I gently bring both me and her into a sitting position. "I know you would have been fine, but I would have never lived with myself if I left and you woke up, alone, when the storm was still raging" I say. And I mean it.

"Tamaki..." She says suspicion in her eyes. "Haruhi I'm going to make you breakfast" I say and when she tries to object I say "Nope since I was your, unwelcome guest, here last night, there's nothing I wouldn't do to make it up to you." she blushes slightly and says "You weren't unwelcome Tamaki. You're always welcome here" She says with a small smile and my heart leaps.

She gets up and heads to her room. To get changed. I shudder remembering the last time she changed. I get up and head to the kitchen. I open the fridge and see eggs. I smile. I pull out shredded cheese; I grab some bacon, and cut up some peppers.

I mix the eggs up in a bowl. I chop up the Peppers. I fry up the bacon, and I mix the cheese, peppers, and eggs together. Then, once the bacons ready, I add it to the egg mixture. I pour it all into a pan, and I let it become a scrambled egg mix.

By the time I'm done, Haruhi had showered, brushed through her hair, and gotten dressed. I give her half of the egg mix on her plate half on mine. "Thanks Senpi" She says and I smile. I love it when she calls me that. "Anytime Haruhi, anytime" I say.

After Breakfast, I help Haruhi clean dishes, she objects, but I counter and I win. She washes and I dry. Soon enough all the dishes are washed and she is still facing away from me when she says "Why do you do this?" I look at her confusedly. "What do you mean?" I ask.


	9. Dependance

"You know what I mean." she says "You're always here for me. Even when I don't ask you to be. You always treat me like I am so dependent on you, on everyone and I-" "Haruhi. Listen, I never meant for you to feel dependent on us, but we are dependent on you. We all count on you, because you would always be there for us if we needed you, and we want to be there for you when you need us." I say. Guilt gnawing me from the inside out.

"But you're the one who's always there for me. I normally... I mean I can't...-" "Haruhi I know what it's like. To always deal with things on your own. Because I always did that. Always. Then I found friends, I can count on. People like you. And it took me awhile... but I was able to start depending on them more and me less. I know it may be different for you, but we are always here for you." I say.

"Tamaki. I can always count on you. Sure I can count on everyone else in the host club. But it's always you that runs after me in a storm. Always you who jumps after me when I fall. Why?" She asks. I am shaking. I can't tell her... It's too soon. She won't trust me again. "Because... I'm your father and that's what fathers do" I say. Disappointment swelling up in my heart.

Haruhi frowns. "Tamaki... We aren't related you know that right? We aren't really a family." She says. "The host club is like a family to me... and I love everyone in my family" I say and she shakes her head. "Well I have to study, so stay if you want, but I have work to do." She says. I nod. She heads to her room, leaving me in the kitchen. I sigh. Why didn't I just tell her? I think to myself as I grab my jacket, slide on my shoes, and walk out the door.


	10. Rejection

Once I sit down in my car, I shut the door and put my head in my hands. Why couldn't I just tell her?! I think to myself and I push back anger and disappointment. I could have ended things. Right then and there. Told her how I felt. But why didn't I? You know why Tamaki, You are afraid of rejection. The thought pops in my head and I push it aside.

Rejection! Ha! I'm Tamaki. I don't GET rejected. Girls are fawning over me all the time in the Host Club. Why is Haruhi so different?! I think to myself and then I remember... She's experienced all my tricks. I ALWAYS used them on her when I thought we were only family... to bring father and daughter closer is what I thought. Now look where that ended up. I have nothing up my sleeve. Why are these thoughts attacking me? It's not my fault that... It is my fault. My fault I fell for her. My fault I lied. My fault, my fault, my own most grievous fault.

Something... I have to fix.

I press a button on the side of the door. "Would you please bring me back to Haruhi's place? There's something I forgot to do." I say to the driver. "Right away Sir" He says and we turn around.

Can I really do this? I think to myself as I make my way back to Haruhi's. I have to. And with that it is decided. When the car parks in front of Haruhi's, I jump out, and walk up the steps. My hearts beating so quickly and I can barely breathe. I walk up the steps and I find the hidden key to the apartment. I unlock the door, hide the key and walk in.

I walk through the house quietly. Not to stay hidden, but to not disturb her studying. I gently open the door and I'm looking at the back of Haruhi's head and I hear the quiet scrawl of her writing. She is so focused and intent.

"Haruhi" I say softly and she jumps. "Tamaki, you scared me! I had thought you left" She says. I smile and say "I did, but I forgot I needed to do something, so I came back" She looks at me with Curiosity in her dark brown eyes. "What did you forget to do?" She asks and I smile, I walk over to her and sit on the edge of her desk, not disturbing her papers scattered around. "This" I say and I lean down and I press my lips gently to hers.

When my lips touch hers she freezes, she obviously had no idea what I was about to do. After a moment she sighs and wraps her arms around my neck. I pull her up so she's sitting on my lap and I deepen the kiss. She gently bites my bottom lip, and I realize, with the truest intent what I was missing. I move her so she's straddling me and the kiss deepens even more. With her soft curves pressed against me, I try to hold back a sigh, and I fail.

After a few more moments of this kiss, Haruhi pulls away. "Where the hell did you come from?" She says and so goes back in for another kiss. And I comply.


	11. Kyoya

Haruhi and I only broke apart when there was a knocking on the door. I look at her questioningly and she says "Don't look at me! I don't know who that is!" She says with a laugh. She gets up and heads to the door. I stay in her room, waiting for that other person to be gone, when I hear Kyouya's voice. When Haruhi responds, I can tell she's surprised, and a little agitated. Kyouya speaks again, and I wish that the door wasn't shut so I could hear what they were talking about. There's a sudden silence that pierces throughout the entire house.

Then Haruhi says, loud enough for me to hear... "Kyouya... I don't... I can't..." and with that I decide to walk out into the conversation. "Haruhi" I say "If you continue to talk all day you won't get any studying... Oh hey Kyouya! What are you doing here?" I walk out, and I gently place my arm around Haruhi's shoulder. My message to Kyouya is spelt out crystal clear. She's mine... When did I get so possessive? I think to myself.

Kyouya gently pushes his glasses into place, blocking his eyes in the glare of the sunlight. "I just came here to discuss her debt, see what we could do to hurry it along so she would be able to leave the Host Club any time that she would wish, so she could pursue he goal to become a lawyer in more full terms. But I can see she's busy, so some other time then" He says. He gives a courteous nod, and then he heads out.

When the door shuts Haruhi pushed my arm off her shoulder. "What did you do that for?!" She asked, anger clearly showing through her eyes. "What do you mean? The arm around your shoulder thing? I always do that!" I say, and that makes her even more furious at me. "I though since... Well... what happened... In my room... You would have become a bit less possessive of me! That you would start treating me like a capable young adult, instead of a kid you need to hold a tight rein on!" She said, contempt burning clear in her eyes. "What do you mean possessive?!" I say "That wasn't possessive! He sounded like he had just tried to kiss you or something along those lines, and I was just trying to help save you!"

She looks at me it annoyance. "He was trying to get me to go to a lunch with him to talk over my DEBT which by the way happens to be Kyouya's ONE interest in the world, so next time, when you're feeling like being a hero, leave it to someone else. I suggest you leave" She says, walking to the door, and opening it wide for him to walk out. I stand there in shock, before I finally gain some composure. I grab my jacket off the back of a chair in the dining room, slide on my shoes, and head to the door. After one last fleeting look at Haruhi, I walk out, and call my driver, he's there within a minute and I head back home.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

What have I done to us now? I think to myself, as I shut the door to my car. I know Kyouya, and he doesn't just come over to Haruhi's just to talk about business. Then I remember what he said to me. "Although I have never liked Haruhi, she would bring in a new perspective" And Kyouya... He's all about new perspectives. What would be the best match. And if he finally found out it would be Haruhi, his best match with her open and blunt attitude. Her always being there to question him... If he has realized that... Then he would fight hard to get his hands on it. And he would keep it there forever.

I sigh. When did my best friend become my hardest competitor for Haruhi?


	12. Kyoya's Ride

**AN. Yes. Yes I know. Sue me. But I thought it would be nice to try seeing this, just this one chapter from Kyoya AND Haruhi's P.O.V. And if you hate it... Tell me. Because this was just something new because Tamaki-Senpi was kinda boring me. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME FOR SAYING THAT! But anyways... It was just a thought. Maybe things will clear up a bit then... Or make things more confusing! IDEK ANYMORE!**

**P.S. This will be the first of 2 author notes. The other on will be me teling you if I will continue this or not. So yeah. :)**

Kyouya's P.O.V.

As I walk back into the Limo I sigh. So he's finally done it then, hasn't he? I think to myself. Well since I was so nice of a friend I gave him time to make his move. Let him save her in the thunderstorm, instead of me. What happened that gave him the courage to step up to the plate? I ask myself, silently fuming. Once I got home, I went down stairs. I may not be Hunny-Senpi, but I do try my best to stay in shape. And today, it was going to be hard.

After beating on the punching bag until I ripped it open, (On accident of course) I walk over to the bench and take a swing of water. My phone rings. Haruhi. I think as I reach for it and answer the phone. "Hello" I say "Hey Kyouya, you wanted to meet up today?" Haruhi asks. I smile. Tamaki must have done something wrong for her to be calling me and asking to hang out. "Yes I did Haruhi" I say "And I presume that Tamaki will not be joining us? Because I run the finances and he would only distract you from what we would be discussing" I hold my breath, hoping that she will say he's not coming. "Tamaki left about twenty minutes ago" She says, and I think back. I left twenty-seven minutes ago, so that would mean Tamaki left shortly after I did. "Alright then. I can have my limo come and pick you up in a half an hour, if that would be alright with you?" I ask, I need to clean up a bit I think to myself. "Yeah, sure, see you in a little bit" She said and she hung up. Hm... I think to myself. I hope she realizes that we will be going out somewhere relatively low key.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

I have to assume the worst, I say as I slide on a relatively 'girly' dress. I slide on some sandals, Brush my hair and teeth, and I hear a knock on my door. I open it, excepting to see Kyouya's driver, or, even more surprising, Kyouya. Instead I see Tamaki. He looks stunned for a moment and then he says "I'm sorry Haruhi. I-" "Tamaki look I'm meeting Kyouya, around, well now. To discuss Business so I have to go. Thank you for apologizing and everything but, you really must go because, I have to leave in a few minutes so... Bye!" I say.

Tamaki looks stunned. A look crossed his face when he said "Ok... I'll see you later... I guess" And he heads down the stairs. I sigh in relief and I head back inside. A few minutes after I shut my door, and calm down my racing heart, I hear a knock on my door. "Tamaki, I already told you-" "Tamaki huh?" Kyouya says and I blush, but I don't know why "Tamaki stopped by a couple of minutes ago, and I shoed him away. I thought you were him. I say, the blush deepening. "

Kyouya's P.O.V.

Why would she ever compare me to Tamaki! My mind raced as she explained that he had only just been at her door step, and she shoed him away. For him. "Well that must've been a terrible let down, but he shouldn't be around you so much, any romantic relationship where two people are always near each other fades to black and doesn't ever have any real chance of working out." I say, hoping she would say her and Tamaki weren't dating. "What do you mean...? Romantic relationship?" She says. "Oh I had just figured since earlier today that father and daughter had finally started dating. But apparently I was wrong" I say. Joking around with the father daughter thing, hoping she will realize just how quickly their relationship had grown, and how that was never good. "Tamaki and I aren't dating. Nor are we together. We are just... Friends" She says.

I nod, trying to act as if I truly didn't care either way. We had made our way down to the limo by then and I helped her get in. By wearing a dress, she had immediately made me notice just how adorable she was in blue. I walk to the other side of the car and let myself in. After I shut the door, I call to my driver "We are ready to go. We should be able to make our reservation on time." I say, slightly to myself. "How were you able to get a reservation within a half and hours' notice?" Haruhi asked "Well all it takes is to 1. Own the company 2. Make a call" I say, the corner of my lip twitching up. She looks away and I think I hear her mutter "Rich Bastard".

I take out my laptop and start working on calculations. By the rate in which things seem to have taken, I would have Haruhi to myself within the next month. Though Tamaki countered into the plans much more then Hikaru would, it did make the chances he would succeed even less. But Haruhi would challenge me, stand up to people for me, and I'm sure within the next few years, she would grow to love me, more than she does with the rest of the Host Club.

"Let's get started right away, since we have a little time left in out ride." I say and Haruhi looks at me. I suppress a sigh of relief, despite how much I pretended I didn't care, I dislike silence to the point of death. "Ok so how much do I still have to earn?" She asked. "320,745 yen, but at the rate you're going at with the Host Club, you should be able to leave by the end of this year" I say and she smiles. "Now I must ask, are you going to stay with the Host Club once your debt has been paid, I wouldn't normally care, however, knowing if you are or not will help us figure out what more we can do with you in the host club, specifically because you have brought a lot of attention to yourself over the past couple years." I say and she laughs

"I don't think I could get away from you guys even if I want to. Hunny would be everywhere, begging me to stay, bribing me with cake. Mori would be with Hunny, doing his bring back his little sister act. The Twins would track me down anyways, saying they want to play with their 'toy' Tamaki would." She stops short. She coughs and continues "Tamaki would be playing his father act and you would add more to my debt if I tried to leave so I won't be leaving any time soon." She says. "We're here" The driver says


	13. The Dinner Date

**AN: Since no one told me whether or not I should do different point of views I GUESS that I wil have to keep doing it until someone tells me otherwise. I would like to have a vote going. Yes if you want me to No if you don't. It's really not that hard. I guess there will be another one of these, though I HATE making you waste time on this non-sense instead of reading the newest chapter, so please just tell me what to do with this?**

Kyouya's P.O.V.

I walk out of the car and extend my hand to Haruhi. She looks at it for a moment, a bit uncertain, and then she gently puts her hand in mine. I help her out of the car and, before she could protest, slipped my arm through her arm, and we walked into the hotel together. Though, Haruhi hadn't notice, I certainly had. Tamaki had followed us here. He had been a few cars behind, but right now he was watching as I walked in with Haruhi on my arm. And the trap is set. I think to myself. Oh I know it was cold, so don't worry about that. I want Haruhi, and I have to go to any amount of great cruelty to get to it.

I did not know, however, Hikaru was watching to.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

This is fine, I tell myself, as Kyouya led me to our table, blocked from any window or door within sight. A Private table. I sit down, before he can pull out my chair, because that would be way to cliché. He sits down in his spot and pulled out his laptop. I sigh this is going to be an awkward lunch. I grab the menu, and I search through, looking for something to eat, when Kyouya said "When I was on the phone, I had them take our orders, were getting shrimp, if that's ok with you" He says. I smile. Shrimp. Yum! "Yeah thanks Kyouya-Senpi!" He smiles and say's under his breath, which I barely caught "You don't have to add the Senpi".

I look at him, with curiosity growing. Why would it matter if I added Senpi to his name? "Kyouya why would it matter if-" "You just said my name... Why no Senpi?" he asked. "Because you JUST said it doesn't matter if I add it or not so I was asking why it mattered if I did." I say. He looks at me as if slightly miffed that I heard him and just then the waiter came and broke the silence. "Would you like a choice of drink, soda perhaps?" The waiter said. I smile. "Yeah do you have Dr. Pepper?"

Kyouya's P.O.V.

What she said made sense; he had thought that, what he didn't realize however is that he said it out loud. There was worse he could have said, that is already known, however just by him saying it aloud, it showed that Haruhi made him weak when she was around. She once said to me "Sometimes... showing weakness is not a bad thing, it is showing you have feelings and allowing others to come and help you through it, bring your bonds with someone else closer." Of course it was when we were alone in the Club. She was heading out and I was staying behind to do some more work. She had heard the conversation I had just had with my father. About the engagement he wanted me to be in. With Haruhi.

She hadn't understood what the argument was about, but she heard him angry. And when the conversation was over, she said that, her voice soft and caring. And just like that I knew I was screwed.

"Earth to Kyouya!" Haruhi said waving her hand in my face. "Sorry Haruhi, apparently I have more on my mind then I had originally thought, but let's get to work then shall we?" I say and she smiles. We get down to work, only stopping occasionally to eat. Food had come and gone, and our conversations had come to a short stall. I was typing away on my keyboard, and she was sipping quietly on her soda. "So Kyouya." She said. "Yes I say" my eyes fighting to stay on the screen. "I was just wondering if-" "Haruhi? Kyouya? What are you guys doing here?" The conversation ceased to exist. Because there in front of us was Tamaki and Hikaru.


	14. Confrontation

Tamaki's P.O.V.

After I walk in, the guards know who I am right away. They point out where Kyouya and Haruhi are sitting within a few moments. I smile as me and Hikaru Walk over there, looking as if we are about to find a table and chat. I glance over at Haruhi as she looks at Kyouya adoringly. That should be me. I think as I make my way over to them. Hikaru then notices them, the way they look at each other, and he says ""Haruhi? Kyouya? What are you guys doing here?" The both look up, rather suddenly in fact. I think they thought that they were alone.

"Hello Tamaki, Hikaru, Haruhi and I are just having a friendly lunch to discuss what she will do after her debt is paid. She seems to have decided to stay with us. How shocking" Kyouya says and I look at him. He looks at me. And I'm gaging whether or not he's being entirely honest, and while I do that, Hikaru had slid next to my Haruhi, and put his arm around her shoulder. I was trying not to start screaming she's mine. Trying Really Hard.

"So Haruhi has finally realized that we are awesome amazing people and she could never live without us." Hikaru says and Haruhi says "No I just know that if I try to leave, Kyouya will add more to my debt, you and your brother will never leave me alone, and Hunny will cry and Mori will do his subtle thing where he convinces me to stay. So really I didn't have a choice." "What about Tamaki?" Hikaru asked and Haruhi bit her cheek. "Tamaki will stay in the corner. For a long time." And just like that I knew I had a lot of work ahead of me. Doesn't she realize that I would fight her, tooth and nail, to get her to stay?

Kyouya's P.O.V.

So Tamaki thinks he has it all figured out does he? I think to myself as I suppress a smile with Haruhi's latest comment. Maybe they will both give up. That would be nice. "So are you guys almost done?" Tamaki asked. Not in the slightest "Yes Haruhi and I just finished our last discussion about her debt, so I was just about to offer her a ride home" I say then I glance at Haruhi "Are you ready to go?" I ask. She smiled. "Yep! See you guys later! Enjoy your lunch!" She said. I smiled this has worked out even better than I had thought.


	15. Trap

Haruhi P.O.V

As Kyouya pulls the car around, I can't help but admire him. He always has such determination. His jaws always set, His eyes, hidden from sight in the glare. He has to be interested in something other than work. All work and no play keeps- No wait what?! No I am not thinking like that. I just started a... relationship? What is going on with me and Tamaki anyways? I mean... We kissed... But I don't know... He hasn't said anything about me being his girlfriend... And I have to assume that-

"Haruhi what are you thinking about?" Kyouya says and I blush. How can I be thinking of someone who probably only wants a hook up, when I have a friend I can talk to a 2 feet away. "Nothing, just thinking that it was weird that Tamaki and Hikaru were here." I say and I can see the corner of his lips turn up slightly. I look away, feeling something flutter in my stomach. What the hell is going on?

Kyouya's P.O.V.

Success. I think as I see Haruhi look away, with a small blush on her cheeks. Now for step two. I open the door for her "After you" I say and she smiles. She is so worth this. I think to myself, smiling. As she slides past me into the car I stiffen. She smells like vanilla. And... Something sweet. I bite back a groan. I knew this was going to be hard. However, I didn't know it was going to be this hard to control myself while I wait for the right moment to make her mine, and only mine.

I slide into the car and shut the door. Trapping myself with her scent. I have begun to wonder... Is my plan a trap for her or me?

It doesn't matter. Maybe sometime soon we will both be trapped together and no one will be able to escape. Of course I will always have a backup plan. That's what I do. I can't get too caught up in a girl. That would be a disaster waiting to happen.

I mean. What would everyone think? Haruhi and I... Falling in and out of love? Everyone would attack me in my sleep, which is a maximum five hours every night. Thanks to Honey and his cake. Stupid Cake. I think. "What are you thinking about Kyouya?" Haruhi says, snapping me out of my daze. "I am just thinking about Honey and how much money we end up spending on sweets. It almost makes me go to Tamaki's corner." I say, with a smile on my face. She looks at me and smiles to. "I'm sure that you spend many late nights crunching numbers because through Tamaki's wimbs and Honey's treats." She says "But what do you do for fun?" I look at her, shocked.

"For fun..." I say and she looks at me. "I love reading. I enjoy fiction and fantasy, Non-fiction I can pick out the lies, because I know the truth." She laughs. "I never took you as a reader like me." I smile. Even though I didn't plan this... This works in my favor. "Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if we had more in common than most would think." Her brown eyes gaze up into mine and I know I just gave something away. Something that might be a good thing.


	16. Alliance

Tamaki's P.O.V.

DANG IT! HOW COULD WE LET THEM JUST WALK OUT OF HERE?! My mind screams at me as Hikaru and I grab a table. There are some things we need to talk about. "So Hikaru... I don't mean to be blunt... but... when did you figure out you were in love with Haruhi?" he stares at me blankly, as if I have just spoken gibberish. Then he looks down, a blush filling his cheeks. "A couple months ago. During the summer, after the date Kaoru made me go on with her, during the thunderstorm, when I realized what a prick I was." He says. I fight hard not to attack him. He's supposed to be my friend.

"And what about you?" Hikaru says. I smile slightly, "A few days ago actually. And before we get into a fight about who gets her there are some people who we are forgetting about who most likely have an eye on her to." I say. "Kyouya, Mori, Hunny, but my brothers not a contender. He would never do that to me." He says. I nod, and then stop. "Wait... Why are Mori and Hunny on the list?" I ask. "You never know what they are feeling until they bluntly say it. But I have a feeling that Mori likes her more than his big brother act is letting on." I think on that. "I agree... However who do you think is our worst enemy at this point in time...? Other than each other." I say.

"Obviously Kyouya, he can get her alone whenever he wants, saying that they are going to talk about her debt. And honestly, did you see the way she was looking at him earlier? It is getting a bit hard to watch actually." Hikaru says, rolling his eyes, but I can tell he's nervous and upset about this new development. "I agree" I say, nodding to the thoughts in my head. "And we need to find a way to break it up. Make them go back to hating each other. Or at least Haruhi hating him, because he must've realized how much of a valuable asset she would be to him in the future. He must have weighed the pros and cons and decided that it would be worth it." I say with a shake of my head.

"What can we do?" Hikaru says. I smile. "We ruin him. Together. So do we have a deal?" I say. Hikaru smiles. "A deal until he is gone and we have to fight over her ourselves." And then our hands met, and we did a quick shake. Kyouya won't know what hit him.


	17. Lies

Kyouya's P.O.V.

Haruhi and I made small talk as we made our way to her house. After my small admission I hadn't meant to make, we weren't awkward, she smiled and laughed more. She was so sweet. And I really must snap out of this, I can't actually start liking Haruhi. Then I would get really flustered, and I can't do that. I wouldn't be able to win her over. I would end up stumbling over my words and- RING RING a shrill ringtone rang through the car.

"Hello this is Kyouya" I say and then a voice hits my ear "There may be an issue sir. You told me to inform you if Tamaki and Hikaru had anything in store and they do. They seem to have made some sort of alliance. I heard them talking. Something about making Haruhi hate you, and then they could go back to fighting each other... I wish I had more to report but I-" "No no it's fine. You did a good job. With what you've told me something very interesting is going on... I appreciate your quick response. I will take care of it. Goodbye" I say then hang up the phone. "What's up?" Haruhi says. I start to laugh "Apparently Tamaki and Hikaru... Oh my lord... oh lord" I say within bursts of laughter. "What?! What's going on?" Haruhi says, curiosity filling her eyes once more, joy staying in her eyes as well.

"Well... Apparently they think that I am some sort of treat they need to take out, but that's not all... Apparently... they kissed!" I say my laughing intensified. If anything that will throw her of Tamaki's track for a while. Tamaki. Gay. HA. That would never happen, but I continue to laugh, and Haruhi joins in, slightly. "Why would you be a threat? And to what?" She says, between giggles. Haruhi giggling. Gosh stay focused. "Well apparently they both thought they liked you, but the more they talked they apparently, of god, found out they liked each other! This is one of the funniest things I've heard all day! And if it turns out to be true! Oh the scandal." I say, a smile wide on my face, tears almost forming in my eyes.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

Tamaki's gay huh? Well I didn't see that coming... This morning was a test! To see how he reacted to kissing a girl! Everything makes sense! I am so glad I am with Kyouya right now! If I wasn't, I'd probably be wondering what is between me and Tamaki. And it was just a test! Then all the sudden a hand lightly touched my shoulder. Kyouya was trying to catch his breath, but the jolt I felt... No. Just my imagination. "Were here sir" The driver said "I'll walk you up to the door" Kyouya says, and he slides out, holding the door open for me. I slide out with a smile on my face. "Thanks Kyouya!" And with a bounce in my step, I walk in front of Kyouya up the steps.

About midway I stumble. Great see what happens with my good mood. I fall slightly backwards before Kyouya catches me. I blush. "Are you alright Haruhi?" He asks, holding me against his chest. Thump. Thump thump. thump thump thump thump thump. Thump. Goes my heart. "Sorry Kyouya, I must have lost my balance" I say Is that my heart or his? I think to myself. Then all the sudden he scoops me up bridal style. I yelp, mostly from shock, and he says "If any of the guys found out I let you fall down the steps I'd be a dead man walking." And he walks me up the stairs. I blush. What am I thinking? He's just being Kyouya... He can't like me. He sets me down at the top of the stairs and starts walking with me toward my apartment door. A ping of loss hits my heart as I am no longer touching him. I need to get a grip. I think to myself as I reach for my keys. I pull them out of me sweater and I insert the key into the lock.

Kyouya's P.O.V.

"I honestly had a lot of fun" Haruhi says and I smile. Success. I think to myself. "I did to. We should do it again, though I doubt we won't ever get funnier news then what we did today" I say with a smile. I'm playing dirty. This almost hurts me to do. Almost. "I doubt that as well, but still, fun as it was I agree that we should do it again" She says and she smiles. Her smile lights up her whole face. I don't think I can stop myself from doing this. I think to myself, it's like everything is moving in slow motion. Her eyes are closing, as if to blink and I lean in, gently brushing my lips to her cheeks. She starts, shocked, and then I say "I have to go" I smile at her and walk away, remembering how soft her cheek is against me lips. Someday soon, I will be able to do all that without worrying about what others will think. She will be mine; however I should have had more control. I should have been able and willing to stop myself from that kiss on the cheek. I am getting far too close. But maybe a small voice inside my head says Maybe not close enough.


	18. Confusion

Haruhi's P.O.V.

As I shut the door, I can barely breathe._ He... kissed my cheek _I think to myself, as I lean on the closed-door, a sense of satisfaction ran through my veins. _Wait What?! What am I thinking! I... I can't like Kyoya can I! _I think. With my back flat against the door I slide down until I am sitting on the ground. _I mean... _I think _He could never like me... that just... that would mean... Tamaki was right earlier... and I don't think that I would be able to handle that humiliation..._ I get up. I have to do something. I can't just... I walk over to the counter and I start making dinner.

I have to get my mind off of this I can't just stand here and do nothing. I just can't. _I'll make a special dinner for papa. that should make him really happy. _All the sudden my phone goes off. I walk over to it and pick it up.

"I love you my darling Haruhi, but I'm not going to be home for dinner, the car broke down on the ride home and I'm getting it repaired. I'll be home soon sweetie. Make sure that you have fun with Kyoya on Sunday. :) Love you sweetie" says the text. Dad? What does he mean... What am I doing with Kyoya on Sunday?

Kyoya's P.O.V.

I can feel a soft vibrating on my leg, but I know I can't answer that now. There's just so much work to do.. But I know it is probably Haruhi, asking why I kissed her cheek. And I don't know what I was thinking. How could I do something that reckless? I mean it could ruin my whole plan! I was supposed to bring her with me to an event my father is hosting tomorrow, I was supposed to bring it up at the restaurant... but we got interrupted... What was she going to say to me anyways?

I bite my lip as the phone vibrates again. _I guess I have to answer that _I think to myself. I look down. One message from Haruhi, the other from Tamaki. _Wait a second... could Tamaki be with Haruhi now and she mentioned the gay thing? _I ask myself. No I just have to look at the messages. I open Haruhi's first.

"_You know what's really weird? I just got a text from my father saying we were doing something tomorrow. Do you happen to know what that's about Kyoya?_" I breathe out, not realizing I had been holding my breath, but it's not like I worried or anything. "_Yes actually I do. I was supposed to ask you to come to an event my father is holding with me, but got distracted when Tamaki and Hikaru interrupted us. Would you like to accompany me?_" I send back. Well I guess that worked out. I put my phone down, and I get back to work. Completely and utterly forgetting about Tamaki's text.

* * *

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry guys. I know that this is absolute shit and that I haven't updated in a while... :'( I am so sorry, but Not only have I had a MAJOR case of writers block, but school and parents and all that other shit has been piling up, plus the Halloween party I have to plan for... I just... These aren't excuses. I apologize and I will try to be better about this... I am sooooo sorry guys. I truly am. But I haven't given up on this, so please don't give up on me.**

**~Bf142128**


	19. War

Tamaki's P.O.V.

_What...? What is Haruhi talking about? _I think as I listen to Haruhi's voice mail.

"I'm so glad that you finally figured out who you like and I really hope you and Hikaru will be happy! Kyoya told me everything and I'm just so happy for you two. And I totally forgive you for kissing me earlier. I know it was just to figure out your sexual orientation! I know it will work out with you too! Well I got to go. Bye Tamaki."

_What is she talking about...? Hikaru and I...? Sexual orientation...?! What! What did Kyoya do? I have to call Hikaru. _I pick up my phone, and dial the number. He picks up at once. "Tamaki what's up?" He asks "Something has happened, you need to come over here. alone. now." I say. Then I hang up. _Gay... We'll show him._

Hikaru's P.O.V.

_What was that about? _I think to myself. _Kyoya must have done something... But so soon!? I'm heading over... now. _I get up and I grab my coat when Kaoru walked in. "Hey... Where are you going?" He asks. "I have some things to do... I'll be back soon. Don't wait up." I say and I walk out the door. "Hikaru..." Kaoru says. But I'm already gone.

I jump in the car, and I tell the driver to step on it. As I make our way over to Tamaki's house, I wonder _What could Kyoya have done? _

Tamaki's P.O.V.

When Hikaru walks in I grab him and drag him to my room. Then I sit him down and I let him listen to the voice mail. When it finishes, he looks just as astounded as I did. "You... YOU KISSED HARUHI!?" He yells. I wince. I forgot about that part. "Yeah... this morning. And then I did something to piss her off but I don't know what." I say, slightly baffled... How can he not be bothered about the gay... Oh right. The Brother thing.

"This affects both of us and we need to create a plan of retaliation. I was going to hold this meeting tomorrow, but apparently Kyoya has other plans so, I think we should wage war against him. Tell him that he's going down. etc." I say. Hikaru nods "I'm not as affected with being called gay, it's just that Haruhi now believes we are gay and... neither of us will have her if she thinks that we are gay. And the thought of her with the shadow king makes me sick." He says. I smile, nod, and bring out my phone.

"ok how should we go about this...?"


	20. Kaoru

Haruhi's P.O.V.

That's odd... I think to myself Tamaki almost always calls me back within a half an hour. Oh well...

*RIIING RIIIING* "Hello?" I say "Hey Haruhi is Hikaru with you? Because he's not home yet... and I'm getting worried" Kaoru says. "No I'm not... he was with Tamaki earlier maybe there still together! Did u hear the great news? Well of course you have, he is your brother after all." I say. "What news?" Kaoru says. "Well that they both finally came to terms with their feelings for each other, and are now together." I say. There was silence at Kaoru's end of the phone. "Kaoru? Is everything ok?" I ask. "Haruhi..." He says finally "Who told you that?" "Kyouya of course. We just had lunch and that little shock was dropped on us." I say with a small laugh. Something was up.

"And did Tamaki or Hikaru say this to you themselves?" He says. "No Kyoya got a call." I say. There's unease in my stomach... _what's going on?_ "Haruhi I'm coming to pick you up right now ok? I don't want you to answer the phone or the door to anyone but me. I will send u a txt when I'm at the door. And don't even try ok. I'll be there in five minutes." He says. Then he hangs up.

What on earth is going on?

Kaoru's P.O.V.

How... how did it come to this? Kyoya stooping so low. And I know those two already know about this, the way Hikaru ran out of the house earlier. This is bad. There's going to be a war, and I want Haruhi as safe as she can be until it is over... Mori-Senpi he will help us. I climb into the car and I tell the driver to move and get there. Then I make the call. "Mori-Senpi it's me Kaoru. I need to keep Haruhi safe for a while. Can we go to you and Hunny's and I will explain there?" I ask, slight panic in my voice. "Sure" He says and he hangs up. He's never been one for words.

I sit back for a moment. How will I explain this to Haruhi? I think and then I pull up. I tell the driver that under no circumstances, no one else is to get into the limo, except Haruhi and I together. No one. He nods and I run up to the door. I'm here I send the text. After a few moments she opens the door. Her chocolate brown eyes full of concern. "Come on we need to go, now." I say, I garb her wrist and I bring her down the stairs, making sure the door is shut behind us. "Kaoru?! What's going on?" She says, and I shut the limo door behind us._ I don't know... but it's not going to be pretty._


End file.
